


Too Much to Drink

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Quick little Angel Dust omo fic!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Too Much to Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfgirl12390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl12390/gifts).



Angel Dust knew it had been a mistake to agree to Charlie's stupid hotel idea. He didn't even care about getting clean, he just needed a place to stay for a while. When Alastor showed up, with his weird smile and creepy-ass radio voice, Angel considered leaving just to get away from him. But going back to Valentino was too awful to think about, and staying on the streets wasn't even an option. So he was stuck.

"Stuck in more ways than one," he thought to himself as he sat across from Husk at the bar, fidgeting in his seat. He had only planned to have one or two drinks, but that turned into three, then four, then several, then he lost count completely. Currently, he was wobbling on the edge of blackout drunk, trying to ignore Husk's ranting about how Niffty kept folding his socks, which didn't seem like much of a problem to Angel. 

Speaking of problems, Angel had a rather big one in the form of his overly full bladder. It hadn't been long since he had the last drink, but he already felt uncomfortably full. Fortunately, no one except Husk was in the lobby to notice his squirming, and the winged cat was too smashed to notice. Angel crossed his long legs and pressed one of four hands against his crotch, trying to look casual. If Husk asked, he'd just say he was masturbating. Given his personality, that was more than believable. 

As the minutes passed by, agonizingly slowly, Angel wondered why he didn't just get up and leave. There was nothing keeping him here, except a reluctance to run into Charlie (who would go off on a tangent about Heaven), Alastor (who might very well eat him), Niffty (who would insist he clean his room), and especially not Vaggie, who he was truthfully a little scared of. She had an angel's spear, after all; divinely forged weapons were instantly fatal to demons. 

The thought of Vaggie and her spear distracted Angel just long enough for his bladder to relax a little, and he barely managed to stop himself from having an accident. Still, his underwear was dampened, and he decided that if he waited any longer it would be too late. Getting to his feet, he mumbled something incoherent to Husk and hurried off as fast as he could in his present state.

In the time it took him to reach the nearest restroom, a good deal of urine had escaped and dribbled down his legs, once or twice dripping to the carpeted floor. Finally, he got to the door and grabbed the handle, biting his lip and bouncing in place, when he heard Vaggie's furious voice yell, "Have you been drinking?!" Angel froze, trying to regain control over himself and ultimately failing. He flinched as he felt the wetness saturate his skirt and fur, loudly splashing to puddle around his feet. 

Vaggie watched the scene with an expression that seemed to be equal parts amusement and disgust, shaking her head. "If you didn't drink so much-" she began, clearly gearing up for a long lecture, but Angel turned and ran away before she could finish.


End file.
